The Beach Fight
by Deliwiel
Summary: Just a quick writing exercise of the final fight scene on the beach during Spider-Man: Homecoming. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE, IT CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS. Rated T for fighting and injury. AN inside gives more details to why I wrote this


_**Just as a warning, this small one-shot is the final fight scene from Spider-Man: Homecoming, so if you haven't seen the movie yet, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**_

 _ **Okay...so this is my first time posting a story that I've written for the MCU; the rest have all been with my friends and they've been pretty cheesy (at least my parts were), so I just thought that I'd give writing an already-existing scene a go. I'm working on another story with Spider-Man and Iron Man, but I kinda wanna get a feel for this particular fanfic community.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think, but please-no flames. I am more than happy to take constructive criticism, but if they're flames, I won't respond at all. Besides, if you just don't like they way I write, you are under absolutely no obligation to read it.**_

 _ **I own nothing to do with Spider-Man or Star Wars.**_

 _ **So anyway, I've written a lot of fanfiction recently, but it's all been for another fandom, so I'm kinda nervous to be branching out, but...here goes...**_

 _ **ONCE AGAIN DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SPIDERMAN: HOMECOMING. IT CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS.**_

 _ **OKAY IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS AND YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HOMECOMING, YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THE SPOILERS YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ.**_

 _ **LAST WARNING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

As Peter sat up and tried to pull his mask off, all the sounds around him were muted. His own breathing sounded foreign, almost like Vader from the Star Wars movies. He struggled to pull off his mask, desperately needing to breathe but feeling like his mask was suffocating him.

As soon as he pulled the mask off, he stood shakily and looked around. The entire beach was practically on fire. He stared around in horror at what was happening; was this all _his_ fault?

He couldn't dwell on it for long though, because at that moment, he heard a whirring noise from behind him. He turned around and peered through the smoke, eyes widening as he saw an image from nightmares flying towards him.

Adrian Toomes plowed into the kid, flipping him several times in the air before Peter crashed back down. He coughed and staggered to his feet, turning to face Liz's dad.

"Hey, Pedro," Vulture said condescendingly. Peter's eyes widened as he saw Toomes take off from the ground again and fly at him. The high-schooler ducked into a somersault, and when he straightened himself up, he shot a web at Vulture, trying to pin the older man down. It didn't work though, and he was knocked on his back again. Before he could get up, a sharp pain ripped its way through his shoulder, and he let out an agonized cry. Through his foggy senses, he realized it was Vulture's talons digging painfully into his shoulder, but he was unable to do anything about it as a fist crashed into his face one, two, three times.

Peter saw, almost in slow motion, the fist coming down, preparing to hit him for a fourth time, and he brought his hand up, catching Vulture's fist in his hand and stopping the punch. That stopped the assault for a moment, until Vulture grabbed Peter's wrist and took off into the air, soaring higher and higher.

Peter's heart was racing. It was basically an exact replay of what happened when he first encountered Liz's dad, except this time, Peter's suit didn't have an emergency parachute to catch him if he-

Peter's train of thought was cut off as he was indeed released from the talons of the man holding him. Instinct kicked in, and Spiderman shot a web, catching onto Vulture's wing. He tugged on the web and vaulted himself over the man he was fighting, trying to get an advantage and get on top of the older man, but Vulture anticipated that move and ducked out of the way, sending Peter flying through the air for a moment before he came crashing down.

He landed face-first in the sand, and his fists curled, grasping the tiny pieces of sand. He tried to get up, but once again he felt the vice-like talons of Vulture grab him. He was lifted off the ground, but almost immediately slammed back down with the full weight of the older man on his back, and Peter was sure he felt some ribs crack. His shoulder was throbbing painfully, as was his head, and he didn't offer any resistance as he was lifted one more time, but he wasn't slammed back down this time; he was simply pushed back to the ground forcefully.

He groaned and rolled over, seeing tiny spots dancing in front of his vision. He felt an immense pressure behind his eyes, and all he wanted to do was drop into the welcoming blackness, but he struggled against it.

His eyes opened slightly, and the sight above him would usually have made the kid jump up and fight back, but he was so tired. He couldn't do anything except lie there and accept his fate. He saw one of Vulture's wings coming towards his head, and he had enough ability to jerk his head to the side, letting the metal wing pierce the cloth on his hoodie instead of his skull.

Peter felt himself being lifted up, but he simply dangled there, offering no resistance. He was so tired, and every bit of his body was screaming at him in pain. He thought for sure there was going to be a sharp pain in his stomach from the tip of Vulture's wing any second, but surprisingly after a few moments of dangling in the air, limp as a rag doll, Peter was dropped. He fell back to the soft sand face-first again and curled up on himself instinctively, unsure of what had happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few moments, Peter lifted his head up, spotting Vulture beginning to fly away with a box of shiny, round objects. Peter noticed the man's wings beginning to spark, and he knew what was about to happen.

"You're wingsuit," he choked out. "Your wingsuit is about to explode!"

That did nothing to stop the man from getting higher and higher in the sky, so Peter fired a web, catching onto the box Vulture was carrying in his talons. When that didn't stop Vulture, the kid was pulled to his feet, and he tugged on the web, trying to get Toomes to turn around and pay attention. Finally, the older man turned around with a slightly exasperated look on his face.

"Time to go home, Pete," Vulture said as he spared a moment to look back at the young man.

"I'm trying to save you!" Peter called back desperately. His words seemed to have no effect on the man, who simply brought his wing over and snipped through Peter's web like it was nothing more than a thin thread. Peter fell back when the pressure was released, and he watched in dismay as Vulture continued to climb.

He tried firing another web, but nothing happened. He glanced at the web-shooter, realizing there was either a jam, or he was simply out of web fluid. Either way, he was unable to do anything except watch in horror as Vulture rapidly lost altitude and finally crashed back down to the sand with a large crash. Right before the man crashed to the ground, Peter came to his senses and curled up on the ground with a yell, covering his head. After a few seconds, he uncovered his head and stood up. His mouth dropped open as he beheld the burning wreck in front of him, almost in shock.

"No," he whispered. He grit his teeth. "No!" he yelled.

Instinct took over, and Peter immediately ran towards the flames. Saving Liz's dad wasn't a matter of hero vs. villain. It was a matter of what was right, and what was wrong. He knew he had to get in there and see if the man was still alive. He was a bad man, but that didn't mean that he deserved to die. Peter charged into the fire without a second thought.

He coughed as he inhaled the smoke, but his heart leapt as he saw a crumpled pile of metal just a few feet away. He hurried forward and grabbed the wings, only to immediately let go with a cry of pain. The metal was scaldingly hot and they burned the tips of his fingers, but Peter knew he couldn't stop. Underneath that pile of metal, a man was stuck, and Peter couldn't leave him. He grit his teeth and crouched down again, fighting against the pain in his fingers when he grabbed the metal again.

He could feel the hot metal, but he was expecting it that time, and even though it burned his fingers, he didn't let go. He grunted as he lifted, not sure if he'd actually be able to lift the wings off of Liz's dad with how bad his shoulder was hurting, but he felt something move. He strained, lifting with all his might, and finally the wings were lifted off. Peter heaved it to the side, letting it crash down while he looked for the man underneath.

Vulture was lying on his side, and Peter knelt down. He looked over the man, trying to figure out the best way to carry him. He finally grabbed him and lifted him into the fireman's carry and made his way back through the smoke and flames.

The going was slow, and even though Peter could carry a lot of weight, his body had taken a pretty severe beating throughout the course of the night, and he stumbled several times before they made it out. He could feel the flames licking at his suit, but he didn't stop or drop Toomes. He simply pushed through, fighting through the pain of both the flames dancing around him, as well as his own body fighting against him.

He finally broke through the smoke and staggered a few steps away before collapsing one last time on the ground, Liz's dad next to him. They both coughed and wheezed, trying to breathe in clean air. Peter's shoulder was throbbing, and he grabbed it, hoping that by applying a bit of pressure, he could stop a little bit of the pain. Vulture looked at Peter with a look of gratitude mixed with confusion in his eyes as the young man slowly got to his feet.

"Why?" Vulture coughed out.

"I...I couldn't let you die," Peter replied as he drew in deep breaths. Vulture looked like he was about to respond, but instead his eyes fluttered closed. Peter's heart rate spiked for a minute, and he was worried for a second that the man had died. However, upon closer inspection he was relieved to see the man's chest moving up and down in a normal, steady rhythm. He was simply unconscious.

Peter took in another deep breath and bent in half, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to take in everything that had happened. After taking thirty seconds to rest, he checked his web-slinger. The current vial of web mixture was out, so he reached for the stash of backup liquid he kept on him and slipped it into the slingers.

He looked at all the Stark and Avenger tech around him, and he debated how to move them. He finally shot some webbing and pulled, bringing all the boxes closer to him and Vulture. It was a slow process; every single part of Peter's body was groaning in pain, but he knew that the flaming beach had more than likely already attracted someone's attention, and he needed everything finished before anyone got to them.

He got all the boxes stacked up, but there was one last thing he needed to do before he could leave. He bent down and grabbed Vulture under the arms, dragging the unconscious man over to a spot Peter had arranged just for Toomes. When the older man was situated, Peter used his webs to stick everything together, including Toomes.

He finally stood back and admired his handiwork for a moment, but he heard people shouting and coming his way. He took one last look at everything before he made his way off the beach. He made sure his mask was on, just in case anyone saw him.

When Peter finally reached a road, he tiredly looked up. There was a large roller coaster a few hundred feet away, and the only thing he could think of was how nice it would be to sit at the top and just take a few minutes to rest.

 _ **Sooooo...thoughts? What did you guys think? Like I said, I'm working on a multi-chapter story right now for Spider-Man and Iron Man, but I wanted to get a feel for the fanfic community for the MCU, so I wrote this scene to get a bit of practice in.**_

 _ **The last few paragraphs especially felt a little rough to me, but I wasn't sure what to do to fix them, or I was just really anxious to post this. I don't know. I'm tired XD**_

 _ **Lemme know what you guys think? Once again, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading! Let me know if you guys would be interested in the story I'm writing, or if I should just keep it to myself :)_**


End file.
